Family Ties
by Onyxlight
Summary: Sesshoumaru comes to a realization about his lover that rattles him to his core. He is not a demon to be trifled with.


**Title**: Family Ties

A gift fic written for my pal SalomeSensei, I blame her for my new addiction to Sesshoumaru/Kouga fics ^_^

* * *

I swear time seems to pass when I am in his presence as it does at no other. I never saw our boyhood friendship turning into what it has become but here it is all the same. I met Kouga of the brown wolves when father took me with him to meet the ruler of the northern territories eons ago. Despite his brash and hot-tempered nature being nearly the polar opposite of my own cool impassiveness we became friends.

Our friendship grew and changed right under my nose until it became a nearly soul consuming need to be with him. I know at one point he had another lover because I didn't see him for many moons. The feeling I got at being pushed aside for this other he preferred was not a feeling I care to ever experience again. Once we did finally see each other again, he said his lover had left him and this saddened him to the point that he didn't seem like the same wolf I had come to love.

Yes love.

Upon seeing him again, I realized that is exactly what had happened to me. I had fallen in love with the boisterous fool and Father's insistence that I take a female mate because I am responsible for providing the next heir to the West has me sneaking about the forest to meet him like a thieving commoner.

I need to focus I have more immediate concerns. I know I have missed dinner and I had better have a damn good excuse for father by the time I reach the palace. I suppose if I hunted and killed something to stock the…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

My head snaps up toward the voice and I know its owner all too well. It belongs to my spoiled brat of a half-breed brother, Inuyasha. He is the last person I wanted to run into before I reached home. He is sure to kill my joyous if slightly stressed mood.

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Cat demon got your tongue? You usually…"

He's sniffing the air and it's now that I realize the mistake I've made in my haste. I shouldn't worry, he will know what has gone on but there is no way he can know with who.

"My my, it seems daddy's golden boy has been out sowing his royal oats."

The look he's giving me is not a comforting one. He's all but overflowing with cockiness and mirth. Those wide golden eyes narrow at me right before a smile splits his face. He jumps out of the tree landing beside me and says, "I can't wait to hear the lecture you're going to get for missing the dinner with Mitsuru for a roll in the hay."

Can this day get any worse? How could I have forgotten that pompous fool from the tribe of weapon smiths was to dine with us tonight? I know for a fact that Father cannot stand the fool. Regardless, I know I was supposed to be there. How could I have forgotten?

"Must have been one helluva time. You've been gone for hours," he says and I want nothing more than for him to disappear.

"I am perfectly capable of finding my way back to the palace alone. You are free to leave my presence."

"See that's where you're wrong. Dad sent me to collect your sorry forgetful ass. So you are stuck with me until we get home."

"Since when do you listen to Father?"

"Since it annoys you and puts me in his good graces. You've been fucking up so much lately he's actually noticed half the shit I get into. So that alone means I need to make sure your ass gets back on the straight and narrow. Well as straight as it can get considering."

That last statement of his makes my brows knit together. Did he actually know something or was he merely baiting me? Either way, I refuse to respond and keep walking. I need to find a stream.

"Wow he must have gotten much better for you to have not only forgotten a direct order from Dad but to have you this silent as well."

My feet still and I look over at my annoying half sibling. There is no way I could ignore that. He is playing at something and I want to know what it is.

"If you have something to say half-breed say it outright."

"I do what I want, how I want fluffy. Deal with it."

That was the end of my patience. I had him by the throat and pinned to the ground before I could stop myself. But instead of the fear I expected to see, he's smiling up at me cockily.

"What's the matter big brother? Haven't had enough canine ass writhing under you for one night?"

I growl at him only to have him chuckle in response.

"Oh I must have been mistaken about him getting better. You're still terribly wound up for someone who's recently gotten his rocks off."

I want to smack that smug look off his face. However, I know if I do, there will be hell to pay. As much as we despise each other, we've never played informant on the other to Father. I don't want to change that trend, especially tonight. Father is bound to be livid and Inuyasha is my best chance at coming out of this not confined to the palace.

As for this other nonsense he is spouting, it is probably just to annoy me more than anything else. He knows my lover is male but that is of no consequence. If he knew whom he would have said so by now, he is merely trying and succeeding at getting under my skin.

I let him up and walk away knowing he will follow. He does and we are silent until after we reach the stream and I finish my bath. I am tying my obi when he finally speaks.

"So what's the story? I figure we'd better get it straight now. I refuse to get hung out to dry because you can't rein in your libido."

Together we concoct a decent cover, return to the palace and after a brief lecture from Father I am thankfully free to go.

Despite everything going smoothly upon my return, I do not sleep easy. Not that night and not any that follow. Something is bothering me and I cannot place my finger on it.

I am out strolling in the courtyard trying to clear my head when my shirtless sibling approaches me. The closer he gets to me the more my attention is drawn to the small amulet he has around his neck. It's a blue stone set in brown leather surrounded by black and brown fur. He passes me without engaging me in conversation but the amulet sticks out in my mind. I do not know why this is, he used to wear it all the time but I haven't seen it on him in well over a year, perhaps longer.

Days pass but my unease does not abate. If anything, it increases. Inuyasha is behaving in a manner cockier than he has ever dared and I feel as if I may pull my hair out. It seems everywhere I turn, there he is grinning at me bringing up pointless bits of conversation.

After two weeks of this, I am done with his nonsense. It's time for us to meet again, which is perfect since I need away from the palace. I am preparing to leave to meet my love when Inuyasha appears at my side. He lands on the same tree branch I am perched on yet he says nothing. We both stare out at the moonlit grounds surrounding the palace in silence. A breeze blows through the courtyard, lifting Inuyasha's hair and tossing it over his shoulder revealing that amulet yet again.

I crouch to make the leap that will take me over the palace walls and he still says nothing. Just as my feet leave the branch, he whispers something that would have surely made me falter if I wasn't already air born.

"Tell Kouga I said hi."

I am thankful no one is around to see my reaction. Once my feet hit the ground, I proceed to tear through the surrounding forest like a man possessed. I am covering the distance between me and the wolf demon as if chased. _Tell Kouga I said hi_. How? How did he know? More importantly, why did he say it in that manner?

When I finally reach him, he is sitting on a large boulder looking out at the reflection of the waning moon on the water. When he turns to flash me his usual smile, I see it. I see it and I want nothing more than to rip it off his neck and make him regret ever possessing it. Around his neck hangs an amulet, an amber stone set in red leather surrounded by white fur. Oh, the symbolism is quite clear now and if he thinks I am one to be played for a fool or used as a replacement he is sadly mistaken. As much as I want to rend him limb from limb I don't. I want to hear him admit it and the dead cannot speak.

Instead I compose myself as well as I can and ask, "Where did you get that?" as I point at the accursed thing.

"Oh this, it was a gift," he replies.

"From whom," I ask through clenched teeth.

"Uh, what's wrong? Why do you look so wound up?"

He moves toward me and I fight the urge to growl. The instant he reaches out a hand to touch me I wrap clawed fingers around his neck before hoisting him in the air. On instinct his hands fly to his neck and he tries to pry my fingers off. He knows it is futile just as he has to know if I want him dead he will not live past this night.

"How. Dare. You."

"I…I…"

"Not only did you not tell me of your past with my sibling you dare to still wear that token of affection while claiming to love me."

The fury is hard to keep at bay. I think the only thing saving his miserable existence is the fact that I love him regardless of how unworthy he is of that sentiment. It is taking more of my willpower than I care to admit, not to finish closing my fingers around his neck. Not trusting myself with his life in my hands any longer I drop him and stand looking down into crystal blue eyes waiting on the explanation he is going to give me whether he wants to or not.

"It was over between Inuyasha and me a while ago Sesshoumaru. It's not a big deal."

"If this is true then why did you not mention this to me? The simple fact that you hid this information says otherwise. You would be wise to remember I am not some love struck wench that will believe what you say regardless because the words are what I wish to hear."

"Sess don't be like that I…"

"Don't you dare use that bastardization of my name. I want the truth and I want it now. Is he the one that you were longing for before we got together?"

"What difference does…"

"You cannot be stupid enough to ask that question. Answer me and answer me now!"

"Ok Sesshoumaru, yes he was the one, but he has nothing to do with the way I feel for you."

I wanted to believe him. Despite my previous words, I want to believe what he is telling me but how can I? He cannot believe I am ok with him keeping something of this nature from me. Especially as he sits before me wearing something that should have been disposed of or at the very last packed away. Of all the things I could have imagined happening to me in my life, playing replacement for or second fiddle to, my bastard brother wasn't even in the realm of possibilities.

"If this is true then why do you still wear that amulet around your neck? I have never seen you without it Kouga. He is no more forgotten to you than I am."

He lowers his head, refusing to meet my eyes and says, "Just because something ends in one respect doesn't mean you can't look back on it with fondness or remember what was."

The look on my face has to be one of complete astonishment, "Do you even hear yourself? Even with me standing before you he is the one on your mind and undoubtedly in your heart."

As he looks at me, with glassy eyes and a sorrowful expression, it takes a lot for me to turn away from him, but I do it anyway. It is the only option I have.

"Sesshoumaru please don't you turn your back on me too!" is the desperate plea.

My back goes rigid…_too_…then it is official. I was never the one that he wanted and that hurts more than it should. I was merely in his life because of who I reminded him of…to fill a void. This is a fact that will surely burn away at my soul for quite some time.

Inuyasha walks into the throne room with his shoulders squared and confidence in his stride. His father looks at him warmly as he bows to the man before looking up at him with a smile.

"What do you have to report my youngest son?"

"It is done father."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive Father. Sesshoumaru knows the truth now and if nothing else, the shock to his heart and pride will not allow him to continue his relationship with Kouga. Just as I am sure, there is no way Kouga can convince him otherwise. I know them both well."

"I am sure you do," the Inu No Tashio says with a wicked gleam in his golden eyes, "I knew I could trust you to do what was necessary to keep them apart. I can't have the heir to the West abandoning the throne for some wolf cur."

"I assure you this won't be a problem Father. If for some reason anything more comes of this I will handle the situation directly. I know Kouga still loves me and if I have to take him back for your will to be done Father, I shall. I'm sure if this were to happen, Sesshoumaru would wash his hands of him regardless of how he feels and what he may be holding on to."

"You have made me proud Inuyasha. Your loyalty to me won't be forgotten and I will continue to reward you richly for your efforts. Now retire to your chambers before your sibling returns. I am sure if your plan has gone as you say he will be seeking one of us out upon his return."

"Yes Father," Inuyasha says as he turns to leave the room.


End file.
